personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CsPPP/If It Loses, We Eats It Whole...
You know what? Scratch it... scratch it all! All my silly intro's, all my analyses, all my wacky ideas cause this idea that's been tugging away at my mind is so crazy I'll surely have my sanity stripped from me. It's contrary to other theories I've posted before, but I'm gonna post it anyway! "Why?" you might ask, well, "Why not?". Can it be too much of a reversal, too flip-floppity (Yep, I know I spelled that wrong), even too safe - yes, too safe - to have more than one theory about the same thing? Perhaps, but what are we if not constantly thinking, constantly reasoning out different outcomes and possibilities, surely not human with those absent! (Oh yeah, check it. Gettin' all philosophical here, but if you think that's deep then wrap your mind around this: "What happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object?" --answer-- "It goes around." *BOOM* I know I just blew your minds and all this is getting crazier by the word, plus, parenthesis-ception! but try to hold on just a little bit longer as I would love to know what you all think of this theory) So, without further ado, I present to you "My Insanity: by Cs PPP". It's about Decima. Alright, so first off, this vid might help: Titans. Secondly, this'll probably be short and too the point as I really don't have much "evidence" to support any of these thoughts in great detail, that is, besides a few words and phrases that can easily be interpreted in all manner of different ways. Let's start with what we know. So, by all accounts, Decima first appeared when Greer began talking to Kara Stanton in the hospital about her possibly joining them on their quest. One phrase struck me ever since I first saw that scene, one phrase that really stood out to me as a defining moment in the conversation, and that's when Greer told Kara "You work for the old gods...". Along with the rest of the story that he told her about Greek mythology, this simple phrase affectively sets Decima up as the 'new gods' and, of course, appears to make her previous bosses the 'old gods'. Being that we now know they had some inkling as to The Machine's existence via the Ordos laptop, this phrase then might also seem to suggest that The Machine itself could be included in /their/ collection of 'old gods', but why? What had the US done to them to make such an enemy? Well, back to the Greek myth, this metaphor would suggest that Decima, or it's leaders at least, is/are a product of the US intelligence initiative itself. That they were created by the 'old gods', and further, upon seeing them as a potential threat, these 'old gods' tried to crush them one by one before they could reach this potential. Sound like a familiar scenario yet perhaps? Now, we've already seen part of what happens next when God Mode aired. In order to survive, as the myth goes, they would need to feed these 'old gods' false data to choke on just like Zeus did with the boulder, which is exactly what Decima did in one way with the virus. They just didn't realize that Finch had removed the wrapper and put chewable candy inside. This all leads me into what might be the craziest idea I've had so far: that Decima is all of the other programs the government had going combined, from Tides to Samaritan, and they are hell-bent on destroying the 'old gods' so that they can assume, what they may see as, their rightful place, taking us into a new future. This also goes along with Finch's brief statement about anyone who would want to get their hands on such projects would want it to enslave others. As the Greek story interpretation would go, the Titans of the US intelligence initiative (Control, amongst many others) crushed each program one by one 'eating/confiscating/destroying' all their data they had recorded. All, of course, after Harold had finished The Machine, which they did not know at first. It would seem that these research groups only appeared to disband (and some of them probably did, such as Arthur's) while really teaming up, again (if this is, in fact, true), feeding them the wrong info, and that Claypool was the only one to save his work, though it did not go unnoticed. Now that they have Samaritan, they have one of ultimate powers, the ultimate boulder for the 'old gods' to choke on. With this power, my next addition to this crazy idea is that I think they will start a war. Not like you might expect, but a cyber war. It would fit in well with all the cyber crime and terrorism that we see today, and we all know how much POI likes to poke at reality. With Samaritan and Decima's ties to China via the spying ring, they could potentially deliver a huge blow to the US. Perhaps not in a physical wartime fashion but in an even deeper way. The entire country is connected together through the internet and other technology, and if it were to be tampered with, well, we all know how bad it gets when just our cell phones don't work. This could well be what The Machine was talking about when it told Root to tell Control that it was protecting them from something. Decima could even easily lie about everything and claim to be similar to Vigilance to get them on their side for this war. That would leave Harold & company along with Control together to team up. Ha, ha! All of this could break out right under our noses. 8D Ok, so I lied, it wasn't that short, but hey, I had a lotta 'splainin to do. I hope you enjoyed it and I'm sure there's little details I left out that could have even added to this (or completely made me look like a fool for just thinking such a thing). If so, feel free to post 'em as always! I'm always up to hear what you might have to say, and if your wrong then what the heck, at least you said it and there's always the exit clause! Thanks for readin' and, of course, if you don't have any "words of wisdom" to correct me or add to it, I'd still like to hear what you all think. Category:Blog posts